


cousin kitty

by zombiekitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mpreg, Multi, Other, transgender mtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiekitten/pseuds/zombiekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' cousin comes all the way from mystic falls to stay in beacon hills. She catches her cuz in a compromising situation, joins the pack, kicks ass and causes a boner or two...<br/>But a few months down the line... A threat comes along. Will she save her new family or run and hide...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kitty comes to town

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, zombie barbie here...  
> Don't hate the transGender asPect of this fic. i'm a proud transgender woman and i will not allow hate.
> 
> also, if you're one of those grammar nazi people who care about spelling mistakes... dont read this or any of my fics because i really dont care. i'm not here to be the next big writer or whatever... this is for fun and getting the crap i imagine out of my brain.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanx for reading.

'Driving... driving.... dear lord how much more driving can a girl endure?' Kat thought to herself as she was being driven from her home, which she needed to escape from... seeing as though she almost died, set fire to a school building and almost got killed by some newly turned vampire bitch who 'lost her humanity' after her brother died. Seriously, people die... she had been living with her aunt for a while because her parents had died when she was a little girl and honest to god she came out of a fucking grimm fairytile... you know, the one with the two step sisters and the vampires and some other creepy critters in the forest where she came running from after Elena decided she was lunch or should that be brunch since it had only been 9 pm.

Kat chuckled in the backseat at that. Her aunt was a widow raising three kids one of which was Kat. Her uncle died when she was 10 and it had been hell ever since. Six years later and the bitch had finally had enough of her 'mental instability' and rebellious nature. Well. At least she gets to see her equally crazy cousin, stiles. The ultimate geek, yes geek. Geeks were cool as they made social networking their bitch, played awesome games, read really cool comics and they understood how messed up society was. Not that Kat would be called a geek at first glance. She was quite deceptive and she loved dating other equally geeky boys to piss of the jocks and other pretty idiots around her. 'down with patriarchy' and all that. And even though up until two weeks ago she had dated one guy since middle school, she was considered a slut and a whore. It made her laugh even harder. 

“hey, not long till you're free!” Kat yelled from the backseat of the SUV. Her aunt only smiled and kept on driving as they passed the sign showing beacon hills was not so far away. Her aunt chose to drive Kat to her uncle and not fly her down and all that in case she fucked that up too. It was more about control to her than anything else and soon she would be rid of the problem.  
Finally driving up to the house, Kat sighed. Stiles was there waiting for her and he helped her get her three suitcases and four boxes out of the big black car. 

“oh my gosh, stiles, youre a hottie! You must fight them off with an SMG? Or a sword... I imagine you with a sword!” Kat said as she hugged her cousin.  
“swords are nice. But I prefer some super ability... but my mad skills keep my virtue safe.” he said. He saw what looked like an xbox controller peeking through the weirdness in the box he carried to the porch.  
“i never took you for a gamer.” he said as he frowned.  
“omg! Stiles! Bioshock infinity... the ending!!!! mindfucked!” she slapped his back. This sent her cousin to cover his ears and monotonously 'la la la' prompting her to shut up because she knew never spoil a gamer's experience.  
“you can borrow mine!” she said as she tried to prise his hands from his ears. The boy started jumping and dancing around only to be shocked back into reality by the evil aunt's sharp bark  
“stiles!!! Kat!!! the road back is long!”   
the kids nodded to each other and went about getting her remaining suitcase and box. Once they got everything out and Kat got the big brown envelope from ramona, she drove off as if nothing had happened. Freedom.

“who lit the fuse on her tampon?” stiles asked.  
“me, when I set the school on fire.” Kat answered and hugged Stiles. They carried everything upstairs to the spare room and she went into one of her boxes the second they had everything inside.  
“hey, Geek! I have something for you!” Kat said as she came into his room holding out Bioshock infinity. She stopped by the door when she saw the man holding stiles against the wall and molesting him. When she entered, stiles yelped and the very handsome man only looked at her while her cousin had some sort of epileptic fit.  
“are all the boys this hot?” she asked, shrugged and set the Game down on the desk, shrugged and held out her hand to the man.  
“hi, i'm Kat. I'm actually related to the spaz you were molesting just now.” she said with a smile.  
“Kat, this is Derek... Derek Hale.” stiles broke in before anything else happened.  
“Hale.... Hale... sounds familiar. oh... shit! Can you still smell the vampire on me?” she asked as she backed away.  
“no but you do smell... funny.” Derek squinted at her.  
“vervain. Keeps the nasties from forcing you to do shit you dont want to do... it kind of an honour... to meet you. Tyler spoke of a scary pack that has territory here. Never thought i'd see my cousin be molested by an alpha.” she giggled. Stiles went pale.  
“can we stop with the molesting jokes... Kat you cant tell Dad! He would kill Derek and then me and then he would go full on rampage on the pack. Why am I saying all this? Why is no one stopping me” stiles rambled  
“are you nuts? I had three vampires after my ass just because I saw one cheerleader drain a woman dry. I did laugh though. Tyler kicked her ass lightly. Gotta love boys. And then Jeremy died... and his sister who was a vampire came after my ass in the woods! Im not playing that card.. this stays in this room!!!!” Kat rambled.  
“rambling seems to run in the family” came derek's calm words.  
“well. Its nice to meet you. Feel free to molest my cousin. I'm putting my iPod on loud and playing some extremely loud and scary music while I unpack my life.” she turned and ran out of the room.

Once in her room she did as she said and was quickly on her way to the pretty reckless drowning out even the sound of her own breathing and unpacking her life... she had gotten rid of almost everything else and only kept the important things. Her Clothes and things she had gotten from her parents. She did not have a tv yet so she would have to drag stiles to go buy one. She sat on her bed staring at a photo in her hand of her parents and her. A sniffle escaped her and some tears also came. She sat there sobbing. But strangely, the past six years she had not felt what she felt now. She felt at home. She was with family now, family that cared about her and she made a promise that she would try her best to make it good here.

Meanwhile in stiles room Derek went back to molesting stiles(hehe). he had stiles against the wall again and Derek had his nose buried in Stiles' neck while their crotches were grinding together. Suddenly Derek stopped. He smelled the salty tears and the sadness and thought stiles needed to go to Kat. Stiles moaned indignantly at the abrupt stop and was about to say something smart.  
“she is crying.” he said as blankly as usual.  
“who?” Stiles asked.  
“your cousin” Derek replied.  
“oh... I should go check on her.” stiles said as he dislodged from Derek's embrace and walked out the room... he was a bit angry at her for the cockblock but he knew that when he was sad a comfort was all he needed. So off to her room he went.

When he got to her room he saw her curled up on the bed crying. The room was mostly unpacked but still empty. Her clothes were in the closet and her laptop and other things were where they probaly would normally be but the room lacked life. And there she was. The tiny red head, curled up on the bed sobbing. This cockblock was worth it. She was in pain. He sat on the bed and put his hand on her hip and she jolted up, taking the earphones out of her ear and pausing her ipod.

“hey, c'mere” was all stiles said and she swooped into his arms and hugged him tight. Letting out more sobs. All she said into his shoulder was 'im sorry, im sorry' and he made a hushing sound and stroked her head.  
“you know you cockblocked me.” he said and smiled.  
“ohm shit! I'm sorry! Dude!” she said as she came up and looked him in the eyes. Stiles burst out laughing and so did she.   
“i think we need to go out and get you something sweet to eat.” stiles said as he hugged her again.  
“yeah, and I need to buy a tv! Is anything still open?” she asked.  
“its two thirty on a sunday... theres... a... a... uhm... a mall.” stiles struggled saying the word.  
“theres a mall? An actual mall... more than two stories and all that?” she asked with the most unbelieving face.  
“yes, Kat. A real mall... did you think this place was that backward?” he asked and smiled...  
“and you'd actually go with me?” she asked with an even more shocked face.  
“well... you're buying a tv. Thats not shopping.” he shrugged.  
“but I could want to... you know... go shopping.” she smiled.  
“uhm... then we need other people. I cant do that... torture alone.” he smiled.  
“and besides. You could meet the hounds.” he continued.  
“i heard that!” came Derek's voice from the other room.  
“be gone foul demon!” Kat said and giggled. Stiles burst out in laughter.  
“you two arent twins are you?” Derek asked now standing by the door  
“well... i'm three days older... and I was born in mystic falls.” she said.  
“you can sit on the bed, y'know... I dont bite... as hard as you” Kat continued. Derek smiled and went for the bed sitting next to stiles. He immediately went for stiles' neck.  
“scent marking...” was all stiles said.  
“it looks fun... and gross” Kat replied and smiled.  
“so... can we go to the mall?” Kat continued. Hopping on the bed excitedly  
“der? You wanna come with?” Stiles asked and a growl stiles was sure meant 'no' prompted stiles to pull out his phone and send a text to the pack.

Stiles: meeting at the mall in 15.

Isaac: is there trouble?

Scott: Allison's already dragging me around here.

Allison: thin ice McCall

Isaac: LOL

Lydia: yay, pack mom is going shopping.

Stiles: I resent that! No more puppy piles!

Danny: is our fearless leader coming?

Scott: stiles, r u dying?

Jackson: Danny's got a crush on Derek!

Isaac: LOL

stiles: stfu and be there, food court, curly fries.

The group text went quiet and soon Kat and stiles were carded into the Jeep by Derek and off they went. On the way cat joked and Stiles joked and they were laughing and happy. They got to the mall and walked over to the food court. Kat had short shorts on and some killer heels and her fave super mario t-shirt that fit her so snug, the neckline was low and exposed her perky boobs and her long red hair cascaded and shining like a halo. She had her arm hooked into stiles' and they walked over to the group that had been sitting there for 5 minutes. You know how in all those teen movies and shows when a really hot girl comes in... its almost slowed down and her breasts bounce softly as her hair moves and her hips sway... yepp. Every horny teenage boy had his eyes on Kat, she was on Stiles' arm like he was hugh hefner and giggled at all his jokes even stroked his arm a little. She wasnt flirting with stiles. She was just that kind of girl... beautiful, funny and viagra had nothing on her.   
Allison was first to notice, she poked scott in the ribs and soon the group followed suit and saw stiles with the hottie on his arm. The entire group turned pale and mouths hung open as they came over to the table. 

“Jackson, close your mouth a fly could easily fly in there and have a small lunch on your brain.” stiles joked.  
“so... guys. This is Kat... my crazy cousin from out of town. She'll be living with me and Dad and Kat... this is my pack of hounds.” stiles introduced.  
“who's wolfy and who isnt?” Kat asked, smiling. The pack turned to stiles and glowered.  
“stiles... you told her!” scott spoke first.  
“actually, I know about much scarier things than you. Hey... you're scott right?” Kat said.  
“yeah... wait... I remember you.” scott now had a goofy frin on his face.  
“yeah... you promised you'd marry me if I lent you my gameboy.” Kat stuck her tongue out.  
“i... uh... uhm... I...” scott stammered. He was shocked.  
“dont worry buddy, i'm not taking you up on that offer.” kat said and patted the boy on the shoulder.  
“so, why the mall? I thought you hated the mall?” Isaac asked stiles.  
“i'm having a geekmergency. I dont have a tv in my room and I need to play xbox some how” kat said and pouted. The entire group's mouths hung open in shock.  
“yes boys. Its not a myth, the internet did not lie. The hot Gamer girl does exist.” stiles smiled.  
“you are a geek?” allison asked.  
“yeah, who'd have thunk it!” Kat answered  
“after I buy the geekery I need a girl to shop with me. Anybody keen? Or I pick a random boy and drag him through torture...” Kat continued the boys nervously shifted...   
“i dont mind, Lydia?” Allison said with a smile  
“normally I dont shop with people until I know them better and if they would out-shop me... but I guess” Lydia said, obviously trying to hide her excitement.  
“yay. so... point me towards sanctuary, stiles” kat said to stiles with a smile.  
“this way my lady” stiles smiling and holding the hook of his arm out for her to link into.  
“boys? Would you care to escort me to the place where technology is sold?” she spoke in an english accent and nodded, then she and stiles started walking to the geek haven.

Once there she bought a large lcd tv and other geekery that had scott and stiles almost vibrating with excitement.   
“you guys have internet... right?” Kat asked.  
“sure! Mmorpg?” Stiles confirmed and asked.  
“yeah... i'm a true geek... but I tumblr a lot so thats more the thing. Uncapped?” she said  
“yeah... I begged and bribed.” stiles said rolling his eyes.  
“great... can I put a wifi router in my room... okay. Boys... you take these to the car and then stiles can take it home... i'll set it all up later... DONT set it up! Its my greatest pleasure to work with powertools!” Kat said as she let go of stiles and walked over to allison and lydia. The boys had their mouths hanging open. 

“ooh, allison, try this one on” Kat said as she threw a top at allison. Lydia stood there smiling at the shoes. She did not see Kat walking over to her.  
“hello my beauties... I could take them all home with me! But I have a love affair with my louboutin's” Kat smiled as she pointed down to the dark navy blue ankleboots she had on. Lydia smiled.  
“we must go shopping more often!” Allison said as she came over to them in the hottest outfit.  
“scott is so going to be drooling! Dont you aggree?” lydia asked Kat.  
“oh, you and scott... didnt take you for a geek lover.” Kat said  
“well... we've been through a lot together” Allison smiled.  
“oh... nice... I know the feeling.” kat said smiling.  
“wait... your not part of another pack are you?” Allison asked.  
“no... just that I dated a wolfboy back at the falls and he whored around like a lord only to dump me for a vampire. And then things went a bit... ugly. Try running away from a crazy vampire bitch in daylight” kat said, shrugged and grabbed pair of black heels to try on.  
“daylight?” lydia asked.  
“they had a witch to help them... but she never wanted them to wreak havoc on humans. But bonnie was in a bad place when I left... kinda sad.” kat's face fell for a moment and then she smiled when she had the gorgeous heels on.   
“nothing beats a ten inch heel, right?” kat asked.

The girls left the mall with bags that would put anyone to shame. Kat had bought herself some pretty things and even bought allison some pretty things, allison tried to say no... but you dont say no to Kat! Scott would be happy to see allison looking a little sexy. Kat got herself some more short shorts. It was her trademark, short shorts and heels.   
“hey, can anyone give me a ride?” Kat asked.   
“scott is at stiles' so you can come with me.” allison said. Lydia left and allison and Kat drove home. On the way they listened to music and sang along and talked about school. Once they got to stiles' they saw the cruiser in the driveway. Kat hauled all her bags out of the car and into the house.  
“you clean out the shops?” the sheriff asked when Kat came in with all the bags.  
“uncle John!” Kat exclaimed, dropping the bags and running to hug him. He was the last of her father's siblings and the only family that liked her.  
“wheres ramona?” John asked.  
“the wicked witch dropped me and flew away on her black suv.” Kat smiled.  
“yeah... what paul saw in that crazy woman I never understood. But hey. You're here now.. and with family. Are you hungry? Stiles made lasagne. Allison?” the sheriff said as he hugged his niece.   
“sure, after shopping, food is good!” Kat said  
“thanks, but I better get scott home and then myself home too. School tomorrow.” Allison said and as if magic, scott and stiles appeared. Derek was being dragged by stiles.  
“are you eating here?” John asked Derek.  
“i have business to take care of, but tomorrow night I will.” Derek spoke.  
“so its us three then. The knights of the round table.” stiles said.  
“square table... and then its the musketeers because we're three... c'mon styles.” Kat said  
“finally.. someone who can put stiles on his place” scott joked  
“well... ive got bioshock infinity” stiles stuck his tongue out at scott.  
“actually... you're borrowing it from me... and I could take it back. Play nice!” Kat retorted.  
The group burst out laughing yet again as stiles' face sank and he pouted. Scott, Allison and Derek left and the three stilinski's sat down to eat. They talked about good times, the sheriff told them about when he and his brothers were younger. Kat spoke of her step cousins and of good things that happened during the day and when dinner was done they still spoke and laughed.

“uncle John... do you have some tools? I need to set up the tv in my room.” Kat asked.  
“you were serious about that?” stiles asked.  
“yes, just because im a girl does not mean I cant do things for myself...” she glared at stiles.  
“well. Stiles can show you the tool box and i'll come and supervise.” the sherif said.

They went upstairs and in the end stiles felt like a nurse in an operating room. Kat had set up the tv, connected the wifi to the internet and soon she and stiles were playing Dead space 2. the sheriff left them to do some paperwork.  
“so. You're pack. You come to pack meetings.” stiles spoke not looking away from the game.  
“are you guys insane?” Kat asked but slapped her cousin when she killed the 'alien monster thing',   
“yeah. Derek said you have an important role and that you'd need to see Deaton sometime.”   
“about that... how did you manage a catch like that?” kat interrupted him  
“easy... my charm” stiles said and grinned at her. She only smiled.  
“so... are there any boys I should know of here, seeing that im going to school tomorrow.” kat asked putting down the controller.  
“well, you've met the group. Scott has allison... Jackson has lydia... Danny is gay and no one knows about isaac... but if you go for isaac and god forbid, please dont hurt him. He's like my child.” stiles explained.   
“speaking of boys... what am I going to wear? Like, should I rather not go for the school slut look on the first day?” Kat asked her cousin, stiles' eyes grew wide.  
“i dont know... just be you. You're awesome enough” stiles said and shrugged.  
“oooh, god of war t-shirt!!! wait... why dont I like parade some outfits and you tell me what you like.” Kat asked and stiles shifted nervously.  
“not that I dont love you, i'm not really into these girly moments” stiles said.  
“oh, c'mon. I'll give you bioshock and... you can have God of war...” she said  
“fair trade. Hard bargain though.” stiles said and then she put on every possible combination of short shorts and all the tops and t-shirts she could. In the end she had black short shorts on and a ramones t-shirt that she customised. She cut the neckline much bigger and the one side hung off her left shoulder... she put a very tight lace tank top on under that... stiles' mouth hung open.  
“that face has decided... and these blue heels will go perfect with it.” kat said holding up the heels.  
“is beacon hills ready for this?” stiles muttered to himself.  
“i heard that!” kat said glaring at him  
“oh, look at the time. I should get some sleep.” stiles said putting the remote down. He hugged Kat and left for his room. Kat put her pj's on and ventured downstairs to get a glass of water. A girl has to hydrate! 

“you shouldnt spend all your money, sugar. We could have gotten you a tv.” John said as he came into the kitchen.  
“its no problem. Its nice to finally be allowed to spend my money. And dont worry. I have too much for my own good. And there are funds to take care of me. I wont buy a house yet.” she hugged him.  
“if you say so. Did you have fun today?” he asked. Letting her go and she went to the fridge.  
“yeah, I met some of stiles' friends. Crazy bunch and some cute boys.” she said sticking her tongue out at him.  
“oh... yes... should I have a talk with you?” the sheriff looked nervous.  
“no... i'm not a bad girl. Contrary to what i'm sure ramona told you. Thanks for taking me in. it wasnt fun there. Ramona and the evil step sisters were pretty rough.” she smiled.  
“i gathered as much. Well, you should be off to bed. See you in the morning.” he smiled and she walked up to her room.  
“good night.” he said as she got to the door.  
“good night uncle john. Sleep tight.” she said smiling and to her room she went. Once in her room she got out her tablet and was in bed and under the covers soon. She watched online movies until she fell asleep.

“are we picking up where we left off?” Derek asked stiles as he came through the window.


	2. kitty cat at school

“Kat! Are you up?” John asked sitting on her bed.  
“hmm? Yeah. Is it morning?” she asked rubbing her eyes.  
“yes. Stiles made pancakes and i'm off to the station. Are you ready for the day?” he asked. She sat up and hugged him.  
“yeah. Besides. I have stiles to show me around. And i'll try and rope in isaac to help me too.” she said as she got out of the bed.  
“okay, you get ready and have a good day.”   
“you too. Have a good day, uncle John.” she hugged him and went for the bathroom to shower.  
She finished her shower and got ready for the day and went down to be greeted by stiles and Derek sitting by the table eating pancakes.  
“morning boys. So, stiles I have to be a bit early to register and all that crap. Oooh. Pancakes!” she said grabbing one off the plate in front of stiles who moaned indignantly and Derek only smiled.  
“okay... are we ready? Stiles!” this caused derek to moan but soon Kat ate two pancakes and she was on her way to school in the Jeep with stiles listening to weird music she chose and laughing at Derek. 

Once at school she went off to the office and spoke to a lovely woman who smiled at her but rolled her eyes when she read the girl's last name. When she stepped out of the office she saw Danny and called out to him.  
“hey. So.. can you show me where math is?” she asked putting her arm around Danny's arm.  
“sure. I have 1st period math too. And the bell is probably gonna-” Danny was cut off by the bell ringing and they had to hurry inbetween other hurrying students. Once they got to math the hall was quiet and Danny went in, Kat took a deep breath and entered the room, going straight for the teacher. There was a wolf whistle and Kat only shifted her weight onto her hip.  
“hi. I'm Kat stilinski... i'm the new girl from mystic falls.” she smiled at the teacher.   
“yes... I was awaiting your arrival. If there is an open seat... occupy it. oh... wait. Introduce yourself to the class.” the teacher spoke.  
“i'm probably going to do this the whole day.” she giggled. The teacher only smiled and nodded her to do the intro.  
“hey, i'm Kat stilinski... i'm living with the sheriff.. but dont let that stop you from inviting me to parties. Uhm... is that it?” she asked turning to the teacher. She only smiled.  
“any questions?” she asked kat  
“not really.” Kat answered and stood there awkwardly.  
“then have a seat... find out from someone what work you dont have... after class and then if you have trouble just come to me.” the teacher smiled. Kat saw an open seat next to Danny and let out a sigh of relief. She sat down and smiled at Danny.  
“yes.” Danny leaned and said to her.  
“what?” she asked a surprised Kat  
“i'll help you with math.” danny answered and she smiled. Some of the guys were staring at her. She only smiled. 

Finally it was lunch break and she sat down next to stiles.  
“dude... the holyness that is curly fry!” She said and grabbed one off stiles' plate.  
“hey! Go buy your own.” stiles said sounding indignant.  
“it would be a waste of money... i'll only eat a few and then feel like i'm gonna explode!” kat said... and although she did not eat much at the best of times she was nowhere near anorexic she was not even near curvy. She had a body that most women wanted and most men loved. The perfect hourglass and enough bone... perfection.  
“you can have some of mine...” isaac said. Smiling, she got up and went to sit next to him.  
“how about I buy you lunch every day and I peck at it... sound like a plan?” she asked isaac.  
“deal.” isaac smiled.  
“hmm. Two birds dead with one meal. I like it.” Kat smiled and put her hand on isaac's shoulder. They sat there and ate in silence only smiling every now and then and listening to stiles.  
Scott and allison had come to join them and so had lydia, Jackson and Danny.  
“oh, Kat. You didnt seem behind... if anything you were way ahead. So dont worry about math... but I saw you had chem. so... how is your chemistry?” Danny continued.  
“whoa.. wait... she's smart and pretty? Isnt that how those teen horror movies begin?” Jackson said.  
“shut up, pretty boy. I could so kick your ass! Name the game!” Kat smiled.  
“i wouldnt advise accepting that challenge. This girl survived vampires.” stiles said and the group laughed.  
“yeah, And i'm sure isaac here would protect me from you... right puppy?” she turned and smiled at isaac.  
“I'll have Derek kick Jackson's ass.” stiles said with a smile.  
“whoah! Pack mom to the rescue!” Lydia said and everyone burst out laughing.  
“so... what happens at these pack meetings?” Kat asked.  
“why would you wanna know” Jackson asked.  
“she's pack now.” Stiles said waving a curly fry at Jackson. This got an ooh from both allison and lydia.  
“pack meetings are fun... especially those wolf orgies” Danny let out.  
“i feel uncomfortable now.” Scott said.  
“oh, scott... I love you. I need you... I want your body!” Danny Joked   
“we can share him... but I want tuesdays” allison Joked.. Scott sank back in his seat and the entire group started laughing.  
“so... lacrosse... arent you all nice and posh. Hows the swim team boys? Can I expect the boys from the covenant?” Kat asked and isaac turned to her and frowned. The whole group frowned at the way isaac acted when she said that. But let it go. That was a fun lunch.

The rest of the day either isaac or Danny followed Kat since she shared classes with them. She liked them both and went to watch lacrosse after school.. because she had to wait for stiles. Isaac was distracted the whole time and glanced at her every now and then. Some of the boys went and sat next to Kat who was sitting on the bench cheering scott and Isaac. She did a victory Dance when Danny protected the Goal and when practice was over she ran up to Danny and they did an impromptu chest bump... that ended with Kat on the floor and isaac running over to help up a laughing Kat. They walked over to stiles' Jeep with isaac walking awkwardly behind them staring at Kat. Scott noticed and frowned at Isaac. The old Hale house was fixed up after stiles helped Derek deal with old Demons and he wanted a nice home for stiles... and the rest of his pack. Isaac was living there with Derek and everyone else had rooms there.

“so. Youre the new toy at beacon hills high... all the guys and even some girls were very interested in you.. I got asked so many questions... and howcome everyone thinks you are a model?” stiles asked as they were driving home.  
“i have no idea... i'm pretty.” she shrugged.  
Once home they found a note from the sheriff that he would not be coming home tonight and that they had to be in bed by 10.   
“is he serious?” Kat asked.  
“no, he tries.” stiles joked.  
“call of duty?” Kat asked.  
“thought you'd never ask.” stiles smiled.

They were in her room playing the best game until derek's voice broke their killstreak  
“pack meeting is in ten minutes... you're going to be late” Derek spoke gruffly.  
“you can whisk us there in light speed, cant you?” Stiles joked and went to kiss derek.  
“uh. Not that I mind your very homo erotic kissing... but a girl can endure only so much. Shall we go?” kat slapped stiles' back.  
“you cant wear those.” derek pointed to her shoes.  
“i'll have you know that i've ran away from vampires and another werewolf in heels higher than this.” she spoke not impressed.  
“fine. Just get a move on.” and with Derek's words they were on the way to the Hale house. Kat was in the backseat playing on her tablet as Derek Drove the Jeep and stiles was a flurry of words.  
She was listening to vicinity of obscenity and got to the good part-  
“bananna bananna banna... oh... sorry” she stopped as two sets of eyes were on her.. stiles was more in shock than Derek.  
“good song.” Derek said.  
“you like? Did it bother your ears?” she asked.  
“no... it distracted me from stiles.” he said and kissed stiles' cheek.  
“i'm hurt... I thought you liked it when I talk?” stiles complained. Both her and derek laughed at Stiles and after shrugging he laughed and continued talking. When they got to the house everyone was already there. Isaac was outside first And had his arms around Kat as soon as she got out. He had his face buried in her neck and she was squealing at that.  
“i guess I am pack now... but thats really gross... being licked and sniffed...” she said as she pet Isaacs hair.  
“Daddy, Can we keep him?” she spoke to stiles, isaac vibrated next to her, clearly excited.  
“my dad would kill us! You cant bring home stray dogs” stiles joked  
“but he is such a cute puppy. And he smells nice. And I promise to feed him...” Kat joked. Isaac smiled and they walked inside with isaac attatched to her side.  
“i can say he followed me home... but there may be a restraining order involved.” Kat joked as she came into the house.  
“mom's here! Foooooooood!” scott screamed. Allison and lydia came over Danny and Jackson came from the other room. They all went over to the living room and crashed on the couches.  
“so... does stiles cook all the time?” Kat asked the still attatched Isaac.   
Everyone in the room nodded or 'uh huh' or said yes.  
“how about Kat cooks for us tonight...” Stiles said.  
“oooh, yeah.” isaac and Jackson said in unison.  
“you got flour and eggs?” Kat asked Derek.  
“stiles keeps the pantry stocked... ask him.” Derek shrugged.  
“yes... wait... are you mak-”   
“uncle paul's famous pasta, yes stiles.” she interrupted and stiles did an air punch.  
She and stiles hurried to the kitchen and isaac followed.  
“good, we need more hands. Stiles, onions and start the mince... is there tomato paste?”she asked already mixing the flour for the pasta with salt and some herbs. She cracked the eggs and started mixing that whole gooey mess. The dough was a bit too soft and she added more flour to the mix until it was perfect. The big island counter was soon cleared and sprinkled and the giant ball of dough was laid on the counter.  
“so... puppy, you get to roll this as flat as you physically can” Kat asked Isaac he smiled and did as told.  
“i need a really big deep pot.” she said to stiles as she took over the one stiles was busy with. The onions had been browned and she had to put the ground meat in... she did so and fried it until it was cooked.  
“this one?” stiles asked.  
“yeah, put water in it and some olive oil” stiles did so. She threw in some herbs and spices into the mince and onion on the stove and the smells drew the rest of the pack to the kitchen.  
“Gosh! That smells so good.” scott said sniffing the air.  
“wait till you taste it, dude” Stiles.  
“okay, stiles. Stir this and pour that can of tomato paste in, i've already opened it.” she gave it to stiles and walked over to the counter where isaac had rolled the dough ball into a big sheet.  
“ooh, sugar, its thin enough now. Let me get a knife.” she said rubbing isaac's back. When she came with the knife she sprinkled flower on the sheet of dough and rolled it into a log and then chopped it into strips once the entire thing was chopped she unrolled them roughly and grabbed as much as she could and threw them into the boiling pot on the stove. Isaac came up behind her with the rest.  
“auw.. stiles, he's helpful around the house... sure we cant keep him?” she asked as she kissed isaac on the cheek. He was taller than her, even in her killer heels but he came down so she could.  
“actually... isaac has never been in a kitchen this long unless he is eating...” scott said. Kat turned to the stove and then to everyone else.  
“okay... everyone out, I have to do my magic on the pasta sauce.” Kat said and motioned for everyone to leave. She went to the pantry got two slices of bread and some oregano, and everyone left when she did that.

“allright, come and get it!” Kat screamed into the house and soon they all piled in to find plates with food on the island. Everyone grabbed a plate and went out to the living room to eat in front of the tv. Kat came in with a plate and sat next to isaac.   
“nobody is eating...” she said looking around the room.  
“eat!” she ordered and they all started eating. Soon the room was filled with those sounds people make when they eat something really really really delicious and orgasming in their mouths.  
“oh my gosh! This is even better than stiles' food!” Scott said  
“you're not eating for three weeks!” Stiles said.  
“but I have to say! Its really so good.” stiles continued  
“Derek? Are your eyes actually closed?” Allison asked and the group turned to Derek, he blushed when he saw them.  
“its good. Leave him alone! Cant a man enjoy a good meal?” Kat scolded. They all laughed but continued eating. Soon they all were talking about their day and then the food was done. Kat got up and gathered the bowls and cutlery and isaac took it from her and they walked to the kitchen.   
“i'm getting used to this.” she joked to isaac once they were in the kitchen.  
“yeah. Uhm... yeah.” was all isaac let out. When isaac put the things in the dishwasher Kat was sitting on the island and smiled at him.  
“c'mon, you deserve a hug” she said and opened her arms, he came up to her and hugged her where she sat. he sniffed her again and licked her neck. When he lifted away from her she kissed him, on the cheek. Isaac stood there for a second and soon they were making out.  
“wait. I have to stop.” she said, still in his arms.  
“i'm sorry. I'm really sorry” isaac said and started moving away from her.  
“no, dont go. I... I just. I cant be kissing you yet... I... there's a lot you dont know about me.” she said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“i dont care... you... I dont care what you are... I just want to kiss you.” isaac said and looked away.  
“what do you mean?” she asked.  
“i know, your secret. I smelled it. And I dont care. I want to kiss you.” isaac said again and smiled at her.  
“my secret?” she asked.  
“you're a girl... no matter what's down there.” isaac said and looked down at her legs.  
“can anyone else smell that?” she asked still smiling.  
“i dont know... I dont care. I... I like you.” isaac said and blushed.  
“are you sure? I dont want anyone to get hurt.” kat asked.  
“i am. When i'm around you my wolf is both crazy and calm and I just want to be near you.” isaac said.  
“well... kiss me.” she said and smiled. Soon they were making out again. Isaac had his hand on her leg and was rubbing his thumb against the smooth skin. She had her left hand on his neck and her right hand moving up and down his arm.  
“whoah! Everyone! Kat is sucking face with isaac!” scott screamed suddenly behind them. And soon the pack was in the kitchen screaming 'go Kat' or 'go isaac' and there was a whoohoo somewhere.  
“stop! You're making isaac blush... wait.. make him blush more! Its cute” Kat said to the group. Derek rolled his eyes and left the room and soon they were all in the living room cuddled together watching a movie. Kat was tangled with isaac but derek and stiles had their heads resting on her back as she lay half on isaac's chest. Lydia and Jackson were there and scott and allison too, Danny was draped over stiles and Derek. 

Shake it out by florence + the machine started playing and Kat upturned the entire puppy pile and hurried over to her bag and started digging through it. When she got her phone out she answered.  
“hey! Yeah... oh my gosh! Well... tipical... the bitch tried to kill me! Here? Werewolves... yepp. They're cool... I know... and then? Giggle! Okay. Bye dude.” she ended the call and turned to the puppy pile that was broken and staring at her.  
“bonnie had a dream... I was with wolves and it was full moon...” Kat explained.  
“she's the witch girl... right?” stiles asked.  
“yeah... she sounds good. Wait.. bonnie never gets this freaked out unless something bad happens! When is the full moon?” kat gave off panic smell and isaac was first to rise and hurry toward her.  
“in two weeks... did she say anything specifc?” stiles asked.  
“she said a lot of blood and Kat in Chains” Derek said.   
“i'm guessing this bonnie had a vision” Stiles spoke.  
“she has them... but wait. She talked about a hunter. What did she mean?” Kat asked.  
“i will protect you” Isaac spoke into her neck.  
“i'll ask my dad to keep an ear on the ground for any hunters” Allison spoke.  
“wait.. someone explain hunters to me...” Kat visibly iritated and smelling of fear.  
“hunters... they hunt us... they've got witchy powers yet they hate any supernatural creatures. Its scary.” allison explained.  
“i feel like i'm in a tv show” Kat said with a blank face and then turned towards isaac and hugged him.  
“so, puppy power is protecting me.” she asked  
“i wont let anyone hurt you! I promise.” isaac spoke softly.  
“wait a second... Derek... is he?” stiles asked with a frown.  
“yes.” Derek said blankly.  
“what?!?!?!?!?!” Kat yelped  
“you're my mate... or will be.” isaac told her.  
“oh, that explains it.” Kat muttered  
“did you feel... drawn to isaac?” stiles asked.  
“wait... what?” Allison asked  
“is this werewolf magic?” Kat asked.  
“no... its biology. Or chemistry” stiles said.  
“no control over it.” Derek added.  
“you're my mate and i'll wait for you as long as it takes.” isaac told her. She smiled at him and touched his face.  
“okay. Why am I not weirded out as much as I think I should be?” Kat asked again.  
“well, you're his mate and he is your mate... and the smooching in the kitchen and everytime you guys are together builds the bond until he marks you and claims you... but you're still fair game until then.” Jackson said which prompted isaac to growl and send a death ray his way, kat only raised and eyebrow.  
“whoah... puppy. Green really is not your colour. And Jackson... unless you want lydia to remove your testicles... which I will help with, by the way... I suggest you shut up. Now what is this claiming and what does it entail...” kat spoke, lydia nodded and smiled but when she reached the end of her sentence the whole pack shifted uncomfortably... except for Danny. He only shrugged.  
“is it that bad?” Kat asked.  
“sex... it involves sex... god! Are you all that uncomfortable with the idea of isaac having sex?” Danny let out... finally.  
“Danny! Shut up! Isaac is like my child! And as far as i'm concerned you're all still virgins!” Stiles.  
“scott and allison made bacon before coming here... I can smell it.” Jackson smirked.  
“JACKSON!!!” allison!  
“well... I cant smell it... and im deleting those words after this conversation.” stiles said hiding his face in Derek's chest.  
“so... puppy, you wanna go get ice cream?” Kat asked isaac. And he only smiled.  
“you all have school tomorrow...” Derek spoke to them.  
“how about Jackson drives most of us home and isaac takes me home on his back?” Kat asked.  
“good idea. You two can make out... but no claiming business! You dont know each other that well yet!” Stiles spoke to them.  
“arent you coming?” kat asked stiles.  
“no... i'll see you in the morning.” stiles answered and smiled. Kat went over and kissed stiles' cheek.

“wanna see something really cool?” Kat asked as she turned to Isaac.  
“sure, what is it?” Isaac asked, he had those adorable puppy eyes staring into Kat's eyes and it was making her a bit mushy until she snapped back and was dragging isaac by the hand outside.  
“wanna know how I survived vampires?” she asked isaac. He only nodded and smiled at her.  
“okay stay here... and dont freak out” Kat said as she walked over to a tree that was close to the house. She smiled at isaac and walked behind the tree... the only thing is she did not reappear on the other side. Isaac let out a whimper and ran to the tree. There was nothing. Her scent trail disappeared there.  
“puppy, over here” he heard her voice from the other side of the house next to another tree. Isaac ran over but when he got there she was gone and so was her scent trail. He stood there for a second but almost fell on his ass when she appeared from behind a tree.   
“how the fuck did you do that?” isaac asked her as he snuggled up to her burying his nose in her neck.  
“my grams... she showed me the secrets of my ancestors. Uhm... i'm fae. Well, half fae. A half elf. Is that okay?” she asked.  
“its kinda fucking awesome. I was so worried when you disappeared... I was about to call Derek.” isaac answered and she chuckled.  
“does he know?” isaac asked and kissed her.  
“i dont know. But I should get home...” she whispered into isaacs ear. He moaned a little but let her go when she moved from him.  
“see you tomorrow... oh and puppy” she said as she walked to the tree.  
“i love you” she said as she disappeared behind the tree. It was dark for a second and then she came from behind the tree in the stilinski back yard. She ran upstairs and fell on her bed. Smiled and then got up and ready for bed. She slept happy that night.


	3. cheering up Danny at jungle

a week later, all was going peaceful. Kat and stiles hung out a lot... isaac was around her most of the time and while he was attatched to her while they were together... it did not stop her from paying attention to everyone else or everything else. One afternoon, she was sitting in the v of isaac's legs while she and stiles had a snowboarding game going on the xbox.   
Kat fit into the pack almost as if she had been there for years. She even got isaac to pay more attention to his school work in that week.   
But today was a friday and she needed to have some fun... some real fun.

“please tell me there is a club or a pub or somewhere where I can boogie!” kat begged stiles.  
“we can go to jungle... I have a few friends... long story.” stiles said and took out his pone 

stiles: kat wants to go to Jungle

Danny: ooh, yes! 

Isaac: why?

Kitty Kat: puppy, lets go dance!

Scott: we're up for it.

Allison: Kat and Alli dancing on tables!

Danny: lol

Isaac: guess i'll have to go.

Lydia: Jackson is already stressing about what to wear.

Stiles: cool. So jungle at 8?

Kat: Danny, 2nyt ur so getting layd! I has plan :p

Nobody replied to Kat's last text and soon Stiles was helping Kat get dressed and Kat in turn was helping stiles. In the end stiles had one of Kat's skinny Jeans on and a very tight nerd shirt that Kat lent him. She refused to let him put on his red hoodie and lightly put something on his eyes.  
“c'mon stiles. This will just make your gorgeous brown eyes stand out and I promise Derek is going to die when he sees you.” Kat reassured the nervous stiles.  
“you sure? I dont want to look funny.” he said. She put a mirror in front of stiles and his mouth hung open, it did not even look like he was wearing any makeup but his lashes looked fuller and his eyes seemed to stand out even more.  
“see, you're going to bat those eyes at derek and a giant beast will appear in his pants.” she joked.  
She took out her phone and texted Derek.

Kat: Derek... if you arent at jungle tonight, I swear I will hurt you!

So, Kat and stiles get to Jungle and Stiles immediately is cuddled and cooed by his posse of fabulous drag queens and Kat even warms up to the ladies by telling them where to get the best shoes and also getting some interesting make-up tips from them. Danny comes over and becomes part of the banter... until:  
“so, beefcake... you and I are going to go over to mister DJ over there and request something slutty and remixed by britney and whore out on the dancefloor until some young stud decides to poke you in the butthole with his fap stick.” kat spoke while dragging the sexy Danny over to the dj box.  
“hey, cutie. My friend is lonely and horny and really needs something exceptoinally slutty to dance and lure the affections of a man... can you help a lady out?” she asked the DJ.  
“for a hottie like you anything.... hey, man. I'll send my brother over to you once I get the music started... any requests?” the DJ spoke to Kat, turned to Danny and then back to Kat.  
“thanks mister hotness, we'll be on the floor.” Kat said as she twirled her hair and pushed her boobs out. Soon a sexy song was playing and she had Danny in the centre of the Dancefloor.  
“how did you do that?” Danny asked.  
“well, straight guys usually DJ at gay clubs because they pay more and he has a gay brother.. so shut up and let momma get you sorted” she said as she started walking around Danny. She had sexy red short shorts on that were poofed slightly at the side seams and a tight black tank top that showed her gorgeous boobs... thank you wonderbra. Her red heels walked around the very awkward Danny and when she came to his side she whispered  
“let go... i'm the only one here... for now, you just think of moving as sexy as you can. Soon we might both get molested by a hottie.”   
with those words and a smile from Danny he had his hand on her back and they were dancing. Wait... did I just see a lady gaga move there? Yepp. Danny and Kat were having a full out sex seshun with the music. Soon there was a small crowd and Danny caught the eye of a very handsome studly gentleman who seemed to be a mix between jock, cute and delicious. Kat spotted Isaac and ran over to her man.  
“not taking no for an answer” she said as she dragged the young wolf by the wrist. Stiles had joined the lovely queens on the dancefloor and they were all laughing and dancing. Kat jumped on isaac and bumped on him. His eyes flew open and a smile spread on his face. 

“hold on to my hips and do not let me go at al.” she said and when he nodded she moved her body, her abdomen rippled and she started leaning backward farther and farther as she rippled. When she was all the way upside down she swung around there. Smiling at the crowd that was screaming and cheering her until she made the ascent in the same fashion back up.  
“girl, you can move!” a lovely drag queen said to her when she and isaac went to sit down with stiles and his 'lovelies'  
“thanks, honey. How about you and me and mister stiles here go out and bust a few moves...” she smiled as she spoke... oh, stiles knew what that smile meant.  
“but before we go do that I need to go talk to a man about a geek.” she stuck out her tongue and ran off.  
She found derek and clapped her hand on his arm.  
“so... you can really dance. I'm here... what do I do now?” Derek asked her.  
“you wait in the shadows and when I whisper 'come and get it Derek'... you come over and ravish my cousin.” she smiled and ran off.

Back at the table stiles was being very philosophical with his girls, discussing how life is as it is and we need to do blah blah bla.  
“oh, stop being so boring. Lets dance... madamme coco? Time to get stiles to shake his bottom.” she spoke and was dragging stiles. They danced a bit on the floor and then Derek suddenly appeared behind stiles. Stiles turned around and smiled. The looks he got when he started kissing Derek were incredible. It was a mixture between jealousy and anger... but the drag queens only cheered and nobody dares mess with a drag queen. 

As Kat saunters off the dancefloor she bumps into something very hard... well someone.   
“oh, shit sorry! I'm not that... uh.” she stops when she sees isaac smiling at her.  
“hey puppy. Didnt see you there. Feeling left out?” she asked as she put a hand to Isaac's face.  
“no... you had a mission to accomplish.” he replied as she put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist.  
“lets go somewhere...” she said winking at him. And soon she and isaac were on their way to the hale house. Kat was on isaac's back traveling too fast for Kat's skin. They got there and Kat was pretty sleepy. They went up to isaac's room and she immediately ran for the bed and hopped on it. Isaac came over and climbed on the bed. Kat was a bit too drunk and Isaac too amazing to get anything going there so she settled for lying in his arms and snuggled up to her very warm and cozy mate. 

“isaac...” Kat spoke.  
“yeah” isaac answered.  
“i'm happy” she said and cuddled closer and fell asleep. Isaac listened to her sleeping, the sound almost hypnotizing and he fell asleep too. He slept like a log that night and not even the sounds of Stiles and Derek breaking the furniture woke him or Kat up. 

The next morning Kat woke up on isaac's chest. The scent was warm and sweet to her. It reminded her of hugs. Not that one could smell a hug but the feeling that you felt when someone good hugged you. She gently got up and ran to pee. And then sauntered downstairs to get something to munch, she was greeted by a silent stiles sitting in the kitchen.

“hey, you allright? You look a little glum?” Kat asked as she hugged her cousin.  
“yepp, i'm all good... just wondering about your friend bonnie's dream... its a bit buggy... I mean its been good here for a while and now this idea of impending doom hangs over us again just from a dream... i'm just worried. I can-”  
“now you listen to me mister stillinski, I will have none of this. This pack is strong and besides. I'm here. I can help. You can help. We can all work it out together. We are strongest when we stand together. Ive only been pack for a week or so... but I feel as though i've been here forever. I love each and every one of you... especially you, stiles. You are my blood. And you're the one person who listened to me cry after what ramona... after some things in my life. Stiles. You have an amazing pack and an amazing mate who would kill and do almost anything to protect you... you've spent all your energy taking care of everyone else after your mom... now its time you accept the help. Because I will not let you throw away something so good because you think you are not strong enough. I will come down on you so fast not even Derek will be able to stop me.. and you know I can, you know what I am stiles. So you come over to this stove and you help me fix breakfast before these hounds wake up.” Kat interrupted and lectured.  
“you made a dog joke.” stiles said and smiled and came over to help her.  
“hand me the bacon, oh and chop some onions.” she said after sticking out her tongue.

They were almost done with breakfast when stiles hugged Kat from behind and put his head on her shoulder. She leaned her head against his and patted the hand around her waist.  
“thank you. I needed to hear someone else say what's been on my mind for a long time.” he whispered in her ear.  
“i love you stiles. Now, they normally say let sleeping dogs lie but these puppies need to be fed so they can train. Oh and Derek...”   
“w... what?” Derek replied. Stiles flailed around in shock because not even he had heard Derek come into the kitchen.  
“thank you” was all she said and smiled at him.

 

“Can I get in on this action?” Kat came up to the training werewolves out in the clearing and asked Derek.  
“sure. Can you handle it?” Jackson leered from behind her.  
“bring it on, Jackie.” She taunted. Isaac and Derek only smiled when Jackson charged at her. She ran towards the trees surrounding the clearing. She was much faster than expected given the look on everyone's faces. She ran behind a tree and as if magic... she was gone. Jackson stood there and sniffed the air when.  
“c'mon Jackie. Try and keep up!” was heard from across the clearing.   
“what the?” Jackson growled.  
“c'mon princess. Catch me.” Kat said from behind Jackson, he spun around and Charged at her but she was gone once more. Suddenly Jackson let out an 'oof' and staggered. When he stood again another hit to his side and he fell tot he ground. He let out a growl and spun around and saw Kat on the other side of the clearing. Derek and Scott were laughing, scott was howling with laughter actually.  
“my my. I've made a big strong werewolf my bitch... c'mon Jackie baby” Kat taunted. Jackson started to run when roots came up and wrapped around his legs. Dragging him towards the trees. Jackson was screaming and thrashing at the roots when they let go just three steps from a tree. Kat came from behind the tree and walked over to Jackson, she held out her hand and Jackson took it only to throw her, she almost glided through the air and landed in a crouched position.  
“what the fuck?” Jackson said as he gaped at her. She only smiled and launched at him almost spinning through the air. Jackson stepped out of the way but squealed when Kat had his arms pinned behind him.  
“gotcha... nereni eferehe” Kat whispered into his ear and Jackson stood there unable to move.  
“what did you do to me?” Jackson said as he stood there. The smell of fear rolling off him and Derek Came over and put his hand on Kat's shoulder.  
“let him go, you've proven your point.” Derek ordered. Kat nodded   
“eferehet nesto... Had fun?” Kat said and walked over to Isaac. Jackson slumped tot he ground and looked at Derek who only smiled at him  
“what the fuck just happened?” Jackson asked.  
“lets all go back to the house and i'll explain everything.” Derek ordered and they all walked back.

“what the hell took you so long!? I sent you to go get them an hour ago and oh.... oh shit.” stiles said when he saw Jackson.  
“is there trouble?” Stiles asked.  
“i'll live. But remind me never to piss off your cousin. She... she...” Jackson couldnt even finish the sentence.  
“she kicked his ass stiles... she did some really freaky shit, dude... can you do that?” Scott asked.  
“everyone into the living room.” Derek ordered. They all went in.

“so... anybody going to explain what I just witnessed and why no one warned me to take a video?” scott asked. Stiles and Isaac started gigling and surprisingly even Derek Had a smile.  
“you just got your ass handed to you by a scrawny girl” Scott said... more giggles.  
“Kat is fae...” isaac spoke up.  
“fae? As in is she a fairy?” Jackson asked.  
“no. i'm a half elf. And no... i'm not like Dobby! Thats not what elves are.” Kat answered.  
“whoah! So is lord of the rings real?” scott asked.  
“probably” Kat shrugged.  
“probably?” scot looked shocked.  
“i dont know. My mom was an elf and my granny taught me all she knew before she moved on.” Kat answered.  
“thats kinda cool... wait. So stiles cant do that to me?” scott asked... worried.  
“no... but I can.” Kat smiled. Scotts eye's grew wide and he sank his head. He understood that if anyone tried to hurt the people she cared about that she would go postal on them.   
“so thats why she became pack as quickly as she did... and that;s why stiles did not freak out as much as he should have when I was bitten... a lot makes sense now.” scot said and nodded.  
“hey! What do you mean 'a lot makes sense now'...” stiles said as if he had been hurt.  
“stiles... you have to admit... and I love you so much. But you really are on the eccentric side. Not even a bit but you own eccentric.” isaac replied and smiled that smile that stiles could not be angry at.  
“isaac smiled. All is forgiven. There will be no wolfsbane in your food scott...” stiles replied and smiled scott only smiled a nervous smile at stiles. He turned away and let out a sigh. The stilinski's were scary when they need to be. And Kat scared the living shit out of him.  
They ate lunch and soon Kat and stiles were on their way home.

“uncle John! I missed you!” Kat screeched as she ran up to the sheriff who only huffed out an 'oof' when she collided with him and hugged the man.  
“missed you guys too. Did you all have fun?” he asked. Stiles came and and smiled. Kat was holding on to the only man who was as closely related to her father as she was.   
“yeah, we had fun... she kicked Jackson's butt” Stiles said.  
“well, what can you do when an elf is around werewolves.” Kat smiled as she unglued herself from the sheriff.   
“good, someone to put the cocky little man in his place.” John said and smiled.  
“you going to work?” stiles asked.  
“yeah. Dont stay up too late.” he said and left for work.

Stiles and Kat spent most of the day playing xbox and eating chocolate.   
“good Job buddy! You totally nailed me around that corner there.” Kat said and high fived Stiles.  
“so... talk time.” stiles said as they continued hunting each other on the game.  
“whats on your mind?” Kat asked shooting stiles a smile.  
“uhm... does Isaac know about your unsolved predicament?” stiles asked.  
“ah... speaking in code, we are... die, you shall” Kat did her yoda voice.  
“as much as that was legendary... and I commend your awesome... does he know about... ya'know” stiles prodded along  
“he does.” she answered and killed him, on the game that is. “i just rammed your ass with the dildo of death. Bow down to my awesome and admit you are my bitch.” she smiled at her cousin.  
“i accept your rulership of this realm and admit my pleasure in being your bitch... but in all seriousness, how did isaac take the news?” stiles enquired putting down the controller  
“honey, I love you... and as your queen I dare you to ask isaac when you see him. Teehee, wait... I wanna play stillinski awkwardness. Ask him where his mark is...” she giggled.  
“oh... OH! Yes, lets have some fun here. But wait... you two are mated?” he asked and she nodded and smiled.  
“you kids today sure have some strange forms of entertainment.” a female voice behind them spoke.  
Stiles jolted around and was shocked by the beautiful young woman standing there. She looked like Kat only she had blonde hair and her skin was a bit more tan... okay, stiles admitted that she was much more tanned than Kat... Kat was even more pale than stiles but her skin had this glow. Fresh cream in fact.  
“grams! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?” Kat said as she hurried over and embraced the doppelgänger.  
“well, hello sugar. Ive missed you too!” the woman now known as grams spoke.  
“ and you must be stiles. You're quite famous. All kinds of creatures are scared of you. The human alpha-mate that killed alphas... trust a stillinski to scare the underworld.” she said to stiles from over Kat's shoulder.  
“uhm... it was nothing really.” he hesitated.  
“oh honey, come on and hug me. We are family if not by blood but by love. C'mon.” grams winked. Stiles got up and hugged the two women.  
“so... what do I call you?” he asked.  
“you can call me grams... but I prefer you calling me dot.” she spoke sweetly.   
“so, grams. What brings you here?” Kat asked. They were all still in some weird hug.  
“well, my grandbaby got a mate, I had to come see what the young man is like. And I needed to come see John.” Dot answered.  
“i think he has a night shift... but you're welcome to stay.” Stiles said as he broke the hug and stepped back.  
“oh, he knows I'm here. He told me that I am welcome to his home.” Dot spoke and smiled.  
“he used those exact words, didnt he?” Kat said and giggled.  
“you bet your ass he did” Dot said after a giggle.  
“whoa” was all stiles let out.  
“what?” Kat and dot let out.  
“it... its just weird hearing a granny say ass.” stiles shrugged.  
“well, sugar. I'm no ordinary granny... am I?” Dot said as she patted stiles' shoulder.  
“i guess so. So, why are you here? And dont tell me its about my mate... I know you... you dont leave the shadows just to say 'hi' without a reason.” Kat said raising an eyebrow.  
Dot smiled and rubbed her finger on kats eyebrows.  
“you've picked up the alpha's mannerisms” Dot finally let out with a sigh.  
“yeah, his brows kinda grow on you.” stiles said without realising. Kat and dot giggled.  
“well. Okay. I'm here to see that a gift is presented... wait.” Dot said and frowned...   
“you can come in, Alpha Hale.” Dot continued.  
“wha... how did you? Can you teach me that?” stiles said flailing as Derek Came into Kat's room.  
“hello, Dear. Its nice to see you again.” Dot said smiling to Derek. And to the shock of everyone in the room he smiled, walked over and embraced the elf.  
“good to see you too, Dotty. Its been a while.” Derek said.  
“wait... you two know each other?” Kat asked  
“wouldnt be a surprise. But this still needs an explanation... who's talking first?” stiles added.  
“well, I knew the hale family... and this little monster chewed on my boots when he was still a child. Also he came to me a few years back... and ive been keeping tabs on things going on here. By the way... KATARINA STILLINSKI you used elven magic on a werewolf! Rightly so, as i've learnt about your second in Command, Derek, but still. Kat, you do not use your gift on the pack! There has been a lot of debate in the shadows about this pack and I stand to loose much more than i'd like for you to play harbinger of death with the packmembers.” she let go of Derek and stalked over to Kat who shrank in shame or fear.  
“in any event, i'm here about a gift. Alpha hale, we have decided to bestow a gift on your pack. And i've come to warn you lest you be shocked and scared. I'd rather have those I love be prepared than running around like buzzards.” Dot explained.  
“what is the gift, Grams.” Kat asked. She turned to Kat and stiles who had been standing next to each other and placed a hand on their lower bellies.  
“family.” was all dot said. Kat and stiles paled at the realisation and turned to each other.  
“f....family?” kat asked.  
“yes. Family. Alpha Hale, the collective fae have decided that you deserve a gift for your valliant efforts at protecting the humans of this town and even though you've done a brilliant job. You got your ass handed to you one to many times. Now, we cant directly create life or take it but we can change the detail or set events in motion to be able to do so. And this will all happen on the next full moon.” Dot explained  
“that explain's Bonnie's dream. At least we know there isnt any immediate threat to the pack. But still, dont we have a choice?” Derek asked.  
“bonnie?” Dot asked.  
“yeah, you remember bonnie? The witch from mystic falls. She was my friend... the vampires... grams, is the old age affecting your memory.” Kat tried.  
“i'll have you know that my memory is fine. And i'm only three hundred. I'm not nearly THAT old... or as old as you make me.” Dot hissed.  
“so you're telling me that poor stiles and I will be pregnant during the last part of our senior year? And then how is stiles even going to give birth to said baby... and what about college and other things? What about our lives?” Kat asked.  
“the actions of the collective now influence the future greatly my dear. There is a storm brewing, something big. And those two children will play a big role. And dont you get snappy at me, girl. My hands never touch the threads of fate... i'm only here to warn you as much as i'm allowed to. I'm surprised I still have my head for even telling you. This is much bigger than us standing in this room. And if I have it correctly, you, little missy. You will still get your chance at college and the future that belongs to you. Both of you do. This will strengthen the pack much more than you think, and stiles over there is already planning around the entire situation. Arent you dear?” Dot explained. Stiles was shocked back to reality at her question and let out a “huh?” when he saw the eyes on him.  
“what?” stiles asked.  
“see, even the alpha here is already making plans and trust fund ideas. You my dear, you've cried about not being able to be a mother since you were thirteen. Accept the gift and make the best of it.” Dot continued her ramble.  
“i accept. Send my thanks. And grams...” Kat glared.  
“yes sugar?” Dot smiled.  
“i'm seeing more of you from now on.” Kat said, it was not a question.  
“yes dear.” Dot giggled.  
“wait, how is this going to happen?” stiles asked. Derek smelling the fear on his mate went over and hugged stiles.  
“i dont know, I cant tell you any more than what i've said. But I will be around more often and I promise to help you both. But I must return now before someone does come for my head.” Dot smiled   
“grams... you cant go! You just got here! Please!” kat spoke with tears welling up in her eyes.  
“i must... but baby, I will be here a week after the full moon. I will help you.” Dot said and hugged each one of them. She stopped at Derek and smiled.  
“you, protect what is yours and protect what is mine. Hold dear the thing that is bound by blood and by love and make sure my girl stays out of trouble. She can he difficult.” Dot smiled. Derek only nodded and hugged her. He whispered and 'I promise' into her ear and they all stood there as she disappeared into the shadow the door casted.  
“i'm never going to get used to that.” stiles said finally. Kat started chuckling and stiles joined. Soon they both were laughing and Derek only stood there.  
“why are you here, Derek?” Kat finally asked.  
“none of your business” stiles let out indignantly. Kat's eyes grew wide and she immediately ushered them out of her room. For her own sanity she opted for earphones and loud music. 

Meanwhile in stiles' room...


	4. not a chapter but an apology

hello readers.

i havent been able to actually get to writing... something between real life being hectic and my muse deserting me.

i do promise to drink loads of coffee and post soon.

thank you all for reading. 

many many apologies!


End file.
